Alors! amoureux, oui ou non?
by pauline4
Summary: Dis Ziva, je peux te poser une autre question ?" "Oui, bien sûr." "Est-ce que papa et toi vous êtes amoureux ?" . L'arrivée d'une petite fille au NCIS va nous apprendre bien des choses.


**Alors ! Amoureux, oui ou non ?**

_8h10 : bureaux du NCIS._

Tony fit son entrée dans l'espace des bureaux, le sourire aux lèvres, n'essayant même pas d'inventer une quelconque excuse pour justifier son retard.

Il passa devant Gibbs, le saluant ; fit de même avec McGee et s'arrêta un instant devant le bureau de sa coéquipière.

- **Bonjour Ziva**, lui dit-il, son magnifique sourire s'étirant encore plus sur son visage.

- **Bonjour Tony**, répondit-elle, elle aussi d'une mine enjouée. **Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

- **Magnifiquement bien ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée hier. Et toi, comment était la tienne ?**

- **Excellente aussi, merci.**

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard, il rejoignit son bureau où il y déposa ses affaires sous le regard attentif de Gibbs. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait remarqué, comme le reste de l'équipe, un changement dans le comportement des deux agents : un regard échangé par ci, un sourire échangé par là. De plus, Tony avait également cessé les ridicules surnoms qu'il se plaisait tant à donner à McGee. Oui, Tony avait vraiment changé. La raison ? C'est la question que tout le monde se posé mais dont personne n'obtenait la réponse.

_10h23 :_

Aucune enquête ne s'était présentée à eux. Gibbs était parti se chercher un café après avoir envoyé Tony chez un témoin afin de récupérer quelques informations supplémentaires pour clore définitivement l'enquête de la veille. McGee et Ziva, quant à eux, finissaient de remplir des rapports. Soudain, le téléphone de cette dernière sonna.

- **Ziva David**, énonça t-elle.

- **Bonjour Mlle David, ici Mme Weiss, la directrice de la maternelle Kennedy. Je me permets de vous appeler au sujet de la petite Alessandra. Je n'arrive pas à joindre son père et celui-ci m'avait aussi donné votre numéro comme personne à joindre en cas d'urgence.**

- **Oui oui, il m'en avait parlé. Comment va Aly ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle n'a rien de grave j'espère ?** demanda t-elle paniqué.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Gibbs pour refaire son apparition, remarquant tout de suite la panique qui c'était installé chez Ziva suite à sa conversation téléphonique.

- **Non je vous rassure. Elle est tombée pendant la récréation et s'est cassé le bras. Nous l'avons transportée au Memorial Hospital mais rassurez-vous, elle va très bien.**

- **Je vous remercie de n'avoir prévenu, je m'y rends de suite. Merci encore.**

- **De rien. Au revoir Mlle David.**

- **Oui au revoir.**

A peine eut-elle raccroché que Gibbs lui demanda :

- **Que se passe t-il Ziva ? Un problème ?**

- **Oui, la fille d'un ami à eu un accident et est à l'hôpital. Comme son père est injoignable j'aimerais pouvoir m'absenter un petit instant pour aller la chercher.**

- **Aucuns soucis, vous pouvez y aller.**

- **Merci mais il a encore un problème.**

- **Je vous écoute.**

- **C'est à dire qu'il n'y à personne pour la garder après car la dame qui habituellement s'occupe d'elle est parti en voyage hier ; alors je me demandais si... si vous accepteriez que je l'amène ici.**

Gibbs la regarda d'un regard impassible, ne lui permettant pas d'avoir une réponse à sa question. Pour le convaincre, la jeune femme crut bon d'ajouter :

- **Elle sera très discrète vous verrez. Elle est très calme et surtout très sage. Vous ne remarquerez même pas sa présence.**

Après un instant de silence, Gibbs lui donna son accord. Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions...

- **Merci beaucoup Gibbs. Je ne serrais pas longue. J'en ai pour une heure maximum**, dit-elle en prenant ses affaires pour se diriger de suite vers l'ascenseur.

Et effectivement, 40 minutes plus tard, Ziva revint accompagnée, tenant la main d'une ravissante petite fille. Malgré son bras dans le plâtre qui devait la faire souffrir, celle-ci arborait un sourire éclatant. Elle devait avoir tout au plus 6 ans, se dit Gibbs. Elle possédait également de magnifiques yeux verts ainsi qu'une longue chevelure brune et bouclée qui lui tombait en cascade dans le dos.

Une fois arrivée à son bureau, Ziva posa ses affaires en remarquant encore l'absence de son collègue tandis qu'Alessandra alla se présenter au reste de l'équipe.

- **Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Aly**, dit-elle en s'adressant à Gibbs.

- **Bonjour Aly, moi c'est Jethro.**

- **Enchanté de vous rencontrer Jethro.**

- **Moi de même.**

Puis elle s'éloigna pour aller se présenter à McGee et revint au bureau de Ziva.

- **Installes-toi là ma chérie**, lui dit-elle après avoir pris la chaise de Tony pour l'installer à côté d'elle.

- **Merci.**

- **Que veux-tu faire en attendant ?**

- **Tu aurais une feuille et un crayon s'il te plait ? Je voudrais faire un dessin pour papa.**

- **Bien sûr**, répondit-elle en cherchant ce qu'il fallait. **Tiens voilà.**

- **Merci beaucoup.**

Ziva lui répondit d'un sourire. Alors qu'Aly commençait son dessin et que la jeune femme retournait à ses rapports, Gibbs, tout comme McGee, n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cette petite était très polie. Son père l'avait très bien élevée, pensèrent-ils. De plus, ils avaient pu entrevoir qu'un lien unissait ces deux personnes ; Ziva vouait énormément d'affection à la fillette et tenait à elle. Cela était également réciproque, aucuns doutes ne pouvaient subsistés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on entendit la voix d'Aly s'élever dans le silence qui c'était installé.

- **Ziva, tu crois que papa sera d'accord pour que l'on retourne tous ensemble au cinéma comme hier ?**

- **Bien sûr chérie. Je ne pense pas que ton père serait contre**, répondit-elle en levant le nez de ses dossiers.

- **En tout cas moi je me suis bien amusé, c'était super !**

- **Je suis d'accord, c'était vraiment très bien.**

- **Dis Ziva, je peux te poser une autre question ?**

- **Oui, bien sûr.**

- **Est-ce que papa et toi vous êtes amoureux ?**

Gibbs et McGee, qui jusqu'à présent avaient suivi leur conversation de loin seulement, relevèrent brusquement la tête. En effet, cette question avait attisé leur curiosité.

Ziva, quant à elle, se sentit soudain très gênée. Elle remarqua, par la même occasion, les regards de son patron et de son collègue braquaient sur elle. De plus, Gibbs affichait un sourire en coin, visiblement amusé par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son agent.

Alors que la jeune femme allait reprendre la parole, la voix d'Abby se fit entendre :

- **Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

- **Salut Abby**, répondit McGee.

- **Bonjour**, déclara à son tour Ziva.

- **Que viens-tu faire ici ?**

- **Bonjour à toi aussi Gibbs ! Pour répondre à ta question, comme je n'avais rien à faire j'ai décidé de venir vous rendre visite.**

Dès son arrivée, elle avait tout de suite remarqué la présence d'Aly qui avait éveillé sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille faisait ici ? Surtout assise au bureau de Ziva !!! Elle se tourna alors vers elle afin de se présenter et peut être avoir une réponse.

- **Salut moi c'est Abby !**

- **Enchanté Abby. Moi c'est Alessandra mais tu peux m'appeler Aly.**

- **D'accord. Alors enchanté Aly.**

Ziva, qui croyait que la venue de la jeune gothique allait distraire Alessandra et lui faire oublier sa question, fut vite déçu quand celle-ci lui redemanda :

- **Alors Ziva, tu peux répondre à ma question s'il te plait ?**

- **Oui Ziva, réponds à sa question voyons !** renchéri Gibbs.

- **Quelle question ?** demanda Abby.

- **Est-ce que Ziva et le père d'Aly sont amoureux ?** l'informa McGee.

- **Hum... intéressant. J'ai bien fait de monter moi, j'arrive au bon moment !**

Ziva tenta d'oublier un instant le rouge qui ne faisait que lui montait aux joues et lui répondit par une autre question tout en essayant de cacher sa gêne le plus possible :

- **Pourquoi... pourquoi tu me demandes ça chérie ?**

- **Car je vous ai vu hier soir par la fenêtre du salon. Après que papa t'es raccompagnée à ta voiture, vous vous êtes embrassés.**

- **Hum... vraiment très très intéressant tout ça !** déclara Abby.

Ziva regarda alors ses collègues. Abby jubilait sur place, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part, tout comme Gibbs et McGee.

- **Heu... c'est-à-dire que... enfin je...**

- **Voyons Ziva, ce n'est à difficile de répondre à cette question ! Es-tu, oui ou non, amoureuse de son père ?** demanda à son tour Abby.

C'est à cet instant précis que Tony refit son apparition dans les bureaux. Lui tournant le dos, Ziva et Aly ne l'avaient pas remarquée jusqu'à ce qu'il déclara :

- **Qui est amoureux de qui ?**

- **Papaa !!!**

Alessandra se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour courir vers son père. Celui-ci la réceptionna au vol sous les regards stupéfaits de ses collègues. Seulement Tony ne les remarqua pas, trop concentré sur sa fille.

- **Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? C'est grave ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Tu n'as pas trop mal au moins ? Fait attention de ne pas te...**

- **Tony, Tony, calmes toi tu veux**, intervint alors Ziva en voyant la panique qui s'était emparée de lui. **Elle va très bien**, rajouta t-elle après les avoirs rejoint.

L'italien détourna alors son regard pour croiser celui de la jeune israélienne et finit par se calmer. Il reporta alors son attention sur sa fille.

-** Excuse-moi chérie, je crois que je me suis un peu trop emporté. Mais tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Et surtout que tu va bien ?**

- **Oui papa, je vais très bien. Je suis juste tombé et je me suis cassé le bras. J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça diminue. Et comme Mme Weiss n'arrivait pas à te joindre, elle a appelée Ziva qui est arrivée à l'hôpital aussi paniqué que toi tout à l'heure.**

- **Merci beaucoup Ziva**, lui dit-il en posant sur elle un regard sincère, remplit de gratitude.

- **Ce n'est rien voyons. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous deux hein ?**

C'est à la suite de cet échange qu'ils restèrent là, à se regarder, droit dans les yeux en oubliant tous ceux qui les entouraient. Seuls eux comptés et ce moment. Moment qui leur fit prendre conscience de ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement l'un pour l'autre et qui, par la même occasion, allait dans la continuité des événements de la veille.

Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par un raclement de gorge en provenance de Gibbs, s'en voulant un peu d'interrompre ce moment mais voulant quand même des explications.

- **Oh heu... et bien je... je crois que vous connaissez tous Aly**, déclara alors le jeune homme.

- **Oui, nous... nous avons fait sa connaissance il y a un peu plus de 10 minutes...**, répondit McGee.

- **Mais celle Alessandra DiNozzo... il y a quelques secondes seulement**, rajouta Gibbs.

- **Enfin pour nous**, précisa Abby. **Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde**, dit-elle en s'adressant directement à Ziva.

- **C'est-à-dire que... enfin j'ai...**

- **Depuis combien de temps ?** demanda alors Gibbs.

- **Deux mois**, répondit l'italien. **Elle est au courant depuis deux mois.**

- **Je les avais aperçus alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cinéma.**

- **On venait de voir l'âge de glace 3. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'était bien amusé !!!** déclara alors Aly.

Cette réplique arracha un sourire au reste de l'équipe qui ne pu s'en empêcher en entendant enthousiasme qu'il y avait dans sa voix quand elle leur raconta cela. McGee reprit alors :

- **Mais pourquoi nous l'avoir caché Tony ?** voulut savoir McGee.

- **Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. J'ai voulu vous le dire à plusieurs reprises déjà mais... mais à chaque fois j'ai reculé ; par peur de votre réaction, que vous m'en vouliez de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plutôt.**

- **Mais enfin Tony, jamais on ne pourrait t'en vouloir. On tient beaucoup trop à toi pour ça.**

- **Abby a raison tu sais**, lui confirma alors McGee.

- **C'est vrai**, affirma à son tour Gibbs, **même si je dois avouer que je n'agis pas non plus de la meilleure façon pour le faire comprendre.**

Le jeune homme ne su quoi leur répondre. Plusieurs fois il s'était imaginé la réaction de ses collègues mais jamais il n'avait espéré entendre cela de leurs parts. Tout ce qu'il pu leurs adresser à cet instant fut un magnifique sourire, sourire que ses collègues prirent tout de suite comme une marque de reconnaissance et de remerciements venant de sa part.

- **Et si vous nous parliez un peu de vous, pour que l'on rattrape notre retard !** suggéra alors Gibbs.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde découvrit une nouvelle facette de la vie de leur ami et de sa fille. Ils apprirent que Tony fut marié pendant quatre ans à une femme prénommée Rose, la mère de sa fille ; que celle-ci était décédée il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, quelques mois seulement après la naissance d'Alessandra. Cette dernière leur raconta ses plus beaux souvenirs concernant les moments passés avec son père, leur parla de leurs passe-temps, de leurs sorties....

Après bientôt une heure de discussion animé par de l'émotion, de la joie et du rire, McGee déclara alors :

- **J'aurais encore une question s'il te plait !**

- **Je t'écoute**, lui répondit Tony.

- **Pourrions-nous enfin avoir, s'il te plait, une réponse à la question d'Aly ?**

- **Quelle question ?** demanda t-il un peu surpris.

- **Rien du tout !!! **s'exclama Ziva. **Tu sais les enfants à cet âge, ils ont une imagination débordante.**

- **Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi !** la contredit malicieusement Abby.

- **Quelle était cette question alors ?**

- **Elle voulait savoir, et c'est encore le cas je présume tout comme nous, si Ziva et toi êtes amoureux**, finit par l'informer Gibbs.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme. Il regarda sa fille, assise sur les genoux de Ziva, qui arborait un magnifique sourire tandis que la jeune femme essayé une fois de plus de cacher sa gêne. Elle posait son regard sur tout ce qui l'entouré pour finalement rencontrer celui de Tony. C'est alors que quelques secondes plus tard, on pu voir apparaître un sourire sur chacun de leur visage.

- **Alors ?!! **s'écrièrent d'impatience leurs collègues ainsi qu'Aly.

- **Mais...**, répondirent-ils un peu embarrassés par la situation.

**Fin.**


End file.
